


I'll Have the Gumbo, Please

by cuddlemecrowley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Benny isn't dead or a vampire, Benny x you story, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlemecrowley/pseuds/cuddlemecrowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go into the restaurant for the first time and see him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have the Gumbo, Please

It’s dark by time you get to the restaurant. You hadn’t meant for it to be so late, but you had been busy with your work, and couldn’t get away. The coupon for one (1) free bowl of gumbo expires today and to be honest, you forgot to get groceries last weekend, and you have nothing at the apartment. 

The lights in the restaurant are still on, but as you walk up, you can tell that no one is there. Hoping you’re not too late, you open the door and call out, “Hello?”

Someone rustles in the kitchen, and you hear them walking out, big, heavy footsteps. When he appears, you expected a bear of a man, maybe an ex-con, who could probably kill you with one flick of his wrist. He doesn’t look too bad, you consider, as you walk a little closer. You smile. “Am I too late? I have a coupon for a bowl of gumbo.” 

He’s tall, and broad, and bearded, but his smile looks apologetic. Like that, he almost looks sweet. “I’m sorry, we’re closed. Open tomorrow at 11, though.” 

You frown. “Oh, shit. Hoping to avoid McDonald’s. Okay, well, thanks anyways.” You turn to leave, feeling sad about the extra gas and money you’d have to pay in order to actually eat today, and maybe tomorrow. 

"Wait, you said you had a coupon?"

He’s still watching you as you turn around. “Yeah, it expires today.”

He pauses, and his blue eyes, light like the summer sky, check the clock. “Well, it’s still today, technically, don’t want you goin off to some terrible fast food joint. Go on, sit down, I’ll get your gumbo.” He smiles hugely, and for a second you want to cry. 

"Thank you," you stammer, as you sit at the bar. You watch the door of the kitchen as you hear him rattle around, humming some tune you feel could have been about pirates from long ago. When he returns, steaming gumbo in a bowl held triumphantly, you can help but smile.

He hands you the bowl, and a spoon, and grins back when you try to eat the gumbo, but it’s too hot. You sputter apologies- not exactly polite- but he waves it off. “Yeah, it’s hot, figure you’d figure it out first.” 

You blush, and his smile gets bigger. He rolls his pretty eyes, and walks around the bar. “Mind if I join you? There’s nothing left for me to do except wash your bowl and close up.”

"No, no, not at all, of course, yes, please." You could kick yourself, but you’ve always had a weakness for bear-like guys with light eyes. He sits a stool away from you, casually leaning on the bar. He extends his hand. "Name’s Benny." 

Benny, you think, and feel the sound of his name warm your insides, blooming from your stomach and spreading outwards. It’s a good name to scream in bed, you consider, and smile as you share your name.

He nods. “That’s a good name. Now, why are you so late in getting here today? I mean, it’s just past eleven.”

You flush. “Work. There’s a lot of cuts and I took on as many hours as I could.” The gumbo is just about cool enough to eat, so you begin, moaning with obvious pleasure at the spicy almost-too-hot stew. Benny’s laughing when you break for air, and you smirk at him. “It’s very good,” you defend.

"I’ll say. It’s my own recipe."

“Really? It’s probably the best gumbo I’ve ever tasted,” you comment. 

You and Benny continue talking, even after the gumbo’s finished and the two of you have even started tucking into a pie that’s a day old and can’t be sold. You’re facing each other now, the bar stool in between a foot ledge as you talk, soaking up his words and rolling in them like sunshine. He’s funny, and warm, and sad, and you can’t help but think of how lethal a combination that is when he stretches his great arms up and out, and you take that blessed opportunity to stare at his chest, his stomach, and feel that low-banked heat rise up again. You shift in your chair, trying to disguise the fact that you’re very aroused. 

You sigh, and look over at the dirty dishes, now having no more reason to sit here and talk some more. You offer to pay- after all, it’s now past midnight, and you did keep Benny past his closing time- but the offer’s refused.

Benny gets up from his stool, grunting as he does, and reaches over for the dishes. “Hope you’ll come back soon,” he says. 

“Of course,” you reply, as you try to find a tip jar. You get off of the bar stool with shaking legs, and were about to trip over your own feet when Benny catches you. As he looks down at you with a worried expression, you lean up and kiss him. It’s a sweet, thank-you kiss, and it’s probably the most daring you’ve been since you got out of college. Benny looks surprised, and you start to doubt yourself and apologize, but you can’t, because Benny’s lips are covering yours. You kiss and kiss and kiss, shivering when you accidentally kiss the edge of his mouth and get a mouthful of beard. You never expected that that would get you hot as well. He picks you up and puts you on the bar, giving you a height advantage as you kiss him back, growling as he starts kissing your neck, beard rubbing against your sensitive skin making you moan loudly. It feels so good. 

Benny breaks his contact with you and looks up at you, gasping, his blue eyes hot. “You wanna take this further, sweetheart?” he growls. 

"Yeah, definitely." You can’t help but gasp as he shucks off his shirt, revealing a well-built chest, solid and hairy. Timidly, you take your shirt off as well, worrying about your, well, not as sculpted body. Your worries are allayed when his eyes run up and down the length of your naked skin. 

"Damn," he breathes, before he starts touching you, his rough-warm-clever hands making you feel more excited. You moan and close your eyes, not letting yourself think about anything than his hands on you, but of course, his body is fascinating too- all muscle and wiry hair. Your hands explore him, only slowing down as you kiss him deeper and deeper. 

His hands leave you, and you break the kiss, watching as he unfastens his jeans, leaving you to try to undo yours as well. But without warning, he stops you, and lifts you up from the bar, strong hands under your ass, making you shiver more as he holds you up. He kisses you roughly, and sets you down on the ground. “You probably don’t want to do this on the floor,” he hazards, as you shake your head. “I’ve got a room in the back.”

You grab your shirt and his hand, as he leads you through the dark restaurant. The room is nothing more than a cot and a dresser, looking more than a little dismal. “This is nice,” you comment politely. 

"It’s a place to sleep," he says, and leans down to cup your face, kissing you softly before you respond more passionately. He unbuckles his jeans, and you slip out of yours. As you step out of your underwear, he watches, his breathing harder than before. As soon as he’s just as naked, you rush at him, kissing as much as you can as you grasp his cock, bending down briefly to lick the head. He moans, and you kneel before him, licking further, before enveloping it inside your mouth. He grunts, and takes a hold of your hair, muttering, "Oh, that’s it, oh, so good." You continue this as you smell his manly musk, still shivering a little as it obviously excites you. Before he comes, however, he pulls you off and pulls you up by your elbow, his eyes a little dazed and more than a little hot.

"Don’t wanna end the fun too quickly," he says, nudging you towards the bed. You lay down, kissing him and gasping as he caresses your body again. He leaves you, only to return at your hot center, which has been more than eager for his touch. As he tongues you, you moan loudly. He goes on for a while before you feel that brink coming on, when you brush his shoulder to stop him. 

Once he’s got a condom one, and you’re slick, he lays on top of you, kissing you passionately as he searches for your hole, already prepped for him. The two of you groan as he enters you, slow and easy, and you both curse with the pleasure of it. As soon as he’s in completely, he starts the rhythm, first slow, but then harder and faster as you buck in response. Your lips meet and part sporadically, but your hands never leave his sweat-covered body. “Faster, faster,” you breathe, as he pistons inside you. 

"Come for me, darling," he says, as you reach your orgasm. You come, and fall, pulsating wonderfully around his length. He follows soon, grunting in one big breath as he sinks into you once more. 

Gasping for breath, the two of you look at each other and kiss sleepily. You drift off for a few minutes, but when you wake up again, he’s cleaning you up with a wet washcloth. Once he’s done, he curls up with you again, strong arms around your chest as the two of you sleep. Maybe tomorrow you’d do more, but right now, it’s enough to have this much.


End file.
